Wishing On Your Lucky Stars!
by SpiritNights
Summary: After years of being nothing but a next door neighbor, who he barely noticed apart from polite greetings over the fence, she wished her lucky stars for something more to happen between her and him, will it come true? ABANDONED.
1. I'd rather sleep if i had a choice

XxX-story-XxX 

"Kagome!?" A fimiliar Someone said, holding a pair of white heeled sandles and a baby blue sleevless dress that would reach to your Knee's with some fine flowered embroidery here and there. She had some trouble registering who it was.. Then it hit her.. her mother standing in front of her at.. She glanced at the clock.. 3:00 in the morning.  
"Mother... I didn't need those till.." Kagome had to think for a second. "Hold on.." She grinned after a couple of seconds "Half hour and 22 seconds"  
She couldn't stiffle her laughter. Giggles pouring out of her mouth every couple of seconds.  
How ever Kagome's mum rolled her eyes and yawned, trying to indicate 'I'm tired'  
"Mum... I'm serious"  
"Really?" Kagome's mum, Aumi's (dunno her name..) eyes widened.  
"No!!" She laughed, falling out of her bed, her quilt falling on top of her, but somehow managed to be flat on the floor, while Kagome had tears rolling down her cheeks, and her face turning a greeny reddish purply colour.  
"Your not going out around four. That's final"  
"Aww... But Mum.." Kagome pouted.  
"No but's Kagome, I'm drained, I'm going to bed." Zombie like Aumi walked to her room.  
"I'll leave at 6 then! Sango and Rin will be waiting for me!" Kagome shouted right before her mother closed her door, then Kagome her a loud thump... Never mind.. After a couple of minutes standing near her door, she closed it and fell into her own bed.

XxX-Around six in the morning-XxX

"God, i'm starved. Oh my god.. Bro.. You shouldn't have!" Kagome Grinned.  
From that grin, Souta knew something bad was going to happen. He looked down, thinking to see his toast, it was gone.. Naa.. he must be dreaming.  
'CRUNCH MUNCH MUNCH'  
Dammit.. He should have guessed..


	2. Appearences never end

Disclaimer: I own absoloutly nothing!! All the imaginarible undiscribable Anime guys. And the Retro Anime Girls arn't mine!! (Sulks) One thing.. this story is mine!

* * *

Kagome POV

"Kagome.. Can we come in now? We've been waiting here for 5 minutes already"Sango sighed, frowning."No can do, i'm afraid""Why not?" Sango whined."Yeah, It's getting chilly. Please can we come in?" Rin pouted.  
"Just let me in for god's sake!" Growled Kagura.  
"Can't. You lot are too strange and mentally darranged. Sorry to burst your bubble." Kagome grinned, her eyes brightening up playfully. While she played with a peice of her hair.  
Kagura pushed through the door, Pulling Kagome back.  
"NOOOOO!" She whined, clining on to the door frame, Her brown Raven Hair falling over her face, covering her Chocolaty lushous eyes.  
They all giggled for a while, while Kagome landed into a weird fit of giggles.  
Kagome looked like a godess.. Well thats what people said. But everytime,  
Kagome thought they were kidding. Sure, She had nice hair, nice coloured eyes,  
nice skin. But thats it all really.  
Kagome's Hair was a rare raven colour. Frizzy if she didn't straighten it a bit, Her eyes always glowed a gorgeous Chocolate brown. She was curved in all the right places. Her type of make up was always a blue, pink, or occasionally a light brown to compliment her lush eyes. A bit of Mascara,clear Lipgloss on her lips, and she couldn't go wrong. Today she wore a light baby blue sun dress, delicatly imbroidered, and white high high heels. She didn't feel like wearing the sandles. Her hair went into their natural pretty waves,  
Her creamy skin glowed with satifaction. She looked perfect. But looks could be decieving. Her heart was getting trampled on. Sure, yeah, She had hobo there, He worshiped her. But she wanted someone she could never get. The arrogent stupid bastarded baka. Someone called.. Well.. Lets say he's Lean, sexy, Strong.. Has white hair.. Am i giving it away a little too much...?

* * *

InuYasha POV 

'Hmmm... Wouldn't be a bad day to check on Kagome over the hedge. Then go and see sluty.. Yeah. That'll do.' InuYasha thought.  
InuYasha had Silvery White Hair, it hung just under is hip. Golden-Yellow Orbs, Sometimes they showed emotion. Girls envied him for his strange features and good looks. When he was sad and upset - He looked like a rare puppy lost.  
But when he was angry, he was just as sexy anywhere, His golden-yellow orbs always flashing out in anger. His temper wasn't always that good either. A bad foul mouth words always coming out of his mouth, trying to find a sore spot. He was always one of the populars in high school, and he is one of the populars in university now. But he didn't care what people thought anymore, he loved Kagome, so he wanted to spend time with her, but not so much, or she might catch on. Whenever his best freind always teased him about having feeling for Kagome, he blushed, stuttered and denied.. A little too quick for that matter.. His cheeks always go instant bright red, it always showed up against his natural tanned skin. His body was always in tip top shape. Lean,  
Strong and, he maybe short, but he made it up with his temper, and his looks.  
InuYasha walked over to his car, a sports car, bright red too, his favourite colour, after he'd seen Kikyo, he's dispatch her, and Take Kagome for a ride.  
He wanted her opinion on his car, Ever since he made his own play station game, Kagome always gave her opinion on it, want it or not. He wen't jack pot,  
With the lottery and his game. He took one more look at a imaginary sight.  
Kagome In a fit of laughter, with her friends laughing. Her cheeks red, Her skin glowing, Half Back length Raven Hair falling everywhere.. Beautiful..


End file.
